


李弘彬的和好果汁04 - 爀篇

by yichun925



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichun925/pseuds/yichun925





	李弘彬的和好果汁04 - 爀篇

難得的假期，天氣沒有幾天前的炎熱，反而涼爽舒適的，在這沒有行程的日子，順利的讓韓相爀慵懶的睡到了午後才起。今天的宿舍依舊冷清成員們各自忙碌在外，只剩他和依舊沒離開房間一直打遊戲的李弘彬。  
  
由如往日，韓相爀在外送APP點好餐後，就去洗漱了，當然也沒忘記多點了一份給李弘彬。  
  
叮咚，叮咚，門外的鈴聲響了好幾次，李弘彬正好結束這回合，聽見聲響後走出門去從外送員手上收下餐點，李弘彬思考到一件事，那就是跟爀兒共進午餐這件事，他其實有點尷尬來著……想起前天他跟金元植那場性事，金元植幾乎被快被他榨乾睡的死沉沉，也叫不醒一路睡到晚上直到李弘彬叫他才醒來，還好那天的雜誌拍攝推延到了下禮拜，那日連李弘彬自己也沒好到哪裡去，撐著最後的精神確認完行程，體力也耗盡了沒整理就睡在金元植身邊，直到第一個開門的韓相爀看到房裡一片狼籍，默默的幫忙李弘彬收拾好房間，又把金元植抬回他房裡去。  
  
但問題來了……為什麼韓相爀又要走回李弘彬房間呢？就這樣好死不死的，在半夢半醒之間，李弘彬抓住了他的手蹭了蹭：「黏黏的我想洗澡。」不知道李弘彬是把韓相爀當成了誰，或是無意識的隨意隨意找人幫忙，起初李弘彬只是想要有人能扶他去浴室的，但又因為太累了他抓著的那之手又遲遲沒有反應，所以李弘彬又再次睡去。  
  
再次起床後，李弘彬幾乎是跳起來的，本來應該赤裸的他穿著睡衣，身上沒有任何黏膩感，連該沾有白濁黏液的地方都沒有，仔細聞身體還隱隱透著香味，身體整個是洗完澡後的清新，連帶整個床上的被單都煥然一新，李弘彬整個人矇了，試著去回憶也想不起什麼，最後想著可能是金元植事後體貼，還心裡還暖了一把，誰知去到金元植房裡他睡死沉沉，李弘彬將他叫醒後，金元植一個起身，蛤了一句，被單順著他身體滑下，才發現他身上還赤裸著身上還有一丁點乾燥後黏液殘骸，說真的還有那麼點味，李弘彬沒多說什麼讓催他趕緊去洗澡，就退出去就差一點沒吐出來。  
  
為了緩口氣，李弘彬打算走到陽台吹風，這一去就發現天使般的韓相爀，正手拿著的床單熟練的鋪開、拉平，再拿出被單繼續攤開來曬，那床套組眼熟的很就是李弘彬早上還用著的，事情瞬間明瞭，李弘彬有點不好意思的躲回房裡去，這一躲著韓相爀就是兩天。  
  
現在手上的飯盒，他那份決定拿回自己房裡吃。  
  
……  
  
韓相爀從青春期以來都沒這麼想嚕槍過，想著或許是最近看哥哥們在宿舍內不隱晦的釋放生理需求，連帶自己也想趁機放鬆一下，趁著現在宿舍也沒什麼人，韓相爀開了電腦就準備自己DIY，但好像也用不著看片來催化，韓相爀下體的肉柱漲大的飛快，上上下下套弄個十分鐘就解決了，但就是快的有點空虛，感覺來的也有些奇妙，不會是……  
  
算算他跟李弘彬兩天沒說過話了，韓相爀果斷想去驗證自己的想法，從客廳到廚房，都找不到疑似傳說中的和好果汁的原身小藥瓶，那就只可能還在那哥的身上。  
  
韓相爀直徑來到李弘彬的房門口，連敲門都沒有就闖進去，向準了李弘彬桌邊的垃圾桶用不著翻就找到罐子。  
  
李弘彬在房裡等有一小時，才見到韓相爀闖進來，不知道弟弟等會兒會在床上怎麼對待自己充滿期待，他自從李在煥那次事後，就有打算把成員們湊齊的打算，況且成員們默默在一開始就沒人排斥這件事，各自享受著。  
  
「還有一瓶在哪裡？」韓相爀手拿空瓶問李弘彬，顯然的李弘彬不想回答，他只好自己去找。  
  
李弘彬從期待到疑問，他從韓相爀臉上找不到是來尋他做情事的樣貌，一來就翻翻找找臉上很是淡定，李弘彬確認過藥瓶沒有過期，就只能猜想是韓相爀的聰明避開他下藥的東西，雖然有點失落，但也不能讓他繼續在房裡翻下去，眼見韓相爀就剛好翻到小櫥櫃去，李弘彬手快的擋下去：「呀！你翻那個做什麼？」  
  
看李弘彬的反應知道東西就在裡面，韓相爀和緩了語氣說：「我是喜歡彬哥的，有需要可以直接找我，不要再用春藥了。」  
  
韓相爀突然的告白，李弘彬鬆了手愣住了，對於接下來韓相爀的動作一概忽略不知，直到韓相爀拿出藥瓶擰開：「형,其他三人我沒關係，但我希望自己是最後一個，N哥也不可以。」說完，韓相爀喝下春藥含在嘴裡，強硬的落下一吻全數灌進嘴裡李弘彬，兩人越吻越深，步步往床退上去，韓相爀將李弘彬壓在床上，一手搓揉李弘彬快速腫脹褲子裡的那一包。  
  
李弘彬不捨的離開韓相爀的唇邊，眼神迷離的看著他，扭著腰試圖加大韓相爀手上搓揉的力道，韓相爀知道李弘彬想要什麼，手伸到褲頭連著底褲一起脫下，卻沒有任何動作。  
  
李弘彬的手繞上韓相爀的腰際開口問：「爀兒不動嗎？」  
  
韓相爀隱忍著說：「哥，是不是因為我是弟弟才不好意思開口？想要什麼就明確的跟我說……好嗎？弘彬？」韓相爀用平語到出心裡話，又直呼出李弘彬名字，早想越舉弟弟這個身份已久。  
  
李弘彬倍感意外，紅著臉磕磕巴巴開口：「出、出…出去後，不準這樣叫我。」緋紅蔓延到李弘彬耳邊，又聽到他極小聲說：「哥的後穴，爀兒不進來嗎？」  
  
韓相爀一下子笑了開，雀躍的掏出自己的肉柱又一手接續搓揉李弘彬的分身，等不及看著李弘彬的後穴想挺進去，以韓相爀的尺寸強硬的進入痛的李弘彬紅了眼睛，李弘彬咬著牙艱難的開口：「床櫃！第二層有潤滑液！」  
  
韓相爀看把自己哥哥弄哭了也有些慌張，急忙的把東西翻出來，又不好意思的摸摸頭：「這個怎麼用啊？先塗哪？」李弘彬被問的更家羞紅尷尬，果然剛剛那一副狼樣的韓相爀，實際還是單純的很，李弘彬只好接過潤滑液，躺回床上雙腳大開，擠出潤滑液在指尖上，在入口上打轉在一指一指的幫自己擴張。  
  
「嗯、嗯，這樣爀兒會嗎…啊…」藥力在侵蝕著李弘彬的理智，讓他手上的力道不自覺地加快且更加深入，即使是在弟弟面前也不管了，藥力催化的快加上又被韓相爀看著，李弘彬才不到幾分鐘就覺得要迎來第一次的高潮，另一手也套弄上自己挺立的分身，就在要瀕臨頂點時被強迫停下。  
  
李弘彬的手指從穴口被拉了出去，瞬間換成一個巨物頂在穴口，沒有剛剛的劇烈的不舒適感，半個頭順利的滑進去，慢慢的韓相爀的巨物沒入了一整根，李弘彬也跟著吸了一口涼氣撐大了眼睛喊不出一句話，韓相爀試著抽動了兩下李弘彬身體跟著拱了起來，韓相爀順勢將他抱起，換了姿勢讓李弘彬坐在他上頭，扶著他的腰際就開始快速抽動，每下都深入刺激到李弘彬的敏感點，次次高潮後來不及喊停緊接著馬上又來一次，韓相爀也沒有給他絲毫休息的時間，李弘彬腦裡感覺快飄起來，也無發控制自己的身體感覺整個軟呼呼，比起之前幾次沒有過的快感一直侵蝕最後一點理智。  
  
李弘彬覺得自己在壞掉邊緣，吐著舌頭斷斷續續喊出來：「停…停…啊啊、停…爀……不、會壞……掉…啊啊…」  
  
韓相爀一停下動作，李弘彬瞬間癱軟在他身上喘著氣，兩人下身還沒分離，李弘彬的後穴還是一縮一縮吸著韓相爀的肉柱，韓相爀帶著笑意，那吐出的氣呵在李弘彬耳邊，讓他敏感的一顫連帶下身瞬間又吸的更緊，經過李弘彬這樣一夾韓相爀更加想使壞了，他一手又緩緩套弄起李弘彬的分身：「弘彬說不要但是身體還是很誠實呢，這次就好，讓我看看你壞掉的樣子嘛。」  
  
李弘彬聽見這話連忙抬起頭搖了搖，水汪汪的大眼現在看起來像小狗狗一樣楚楚可憐，怎麼能不調戲？  
  
「哈…嗯。」韓相爀的巨物從後穴退了出去，李弘彬以為韓相爀就要放過自己，一轉身後就又被韓相爀給擒住，從背後差了進去。  
  
「啊啊…不行好大…停…啊…」李弘彬的雙手被韓相爀抓著想往前爬行也不行，身體只能跟著韓相爀的進出一起擺動想逃也逃不去，李弘彬最後只好放棄任由韓相爀去支配動作，每回不到幾下就又是一次的高潮，那輕飄飄的感覺又回到身上，從剛開始還有些牴觸李弘彬，到現在吐著舌頭腦裡麻痺的亂喊著：「在、在快點，還要啊…啊啊、爀……」  
  
「哈哈…啊…爀兒的…最舒服了…還要…還要啊」李弘彬失神的一陣亂喊的樣子，勾著韓相爀的慾望更盛，帶著韓相爀也忍不住一挺全射到了裡面，分身退出去的同時許多白濁的液體跟著流了出來，李弘彬身體跟著不斷湧出的液體一顫一顫的，又勾著迷人的眼神，扭著身體似乎還想要，慾望還在燃燒，他的手就又不自覺的往自己後穴挖去，勾著一臉腐笑：「嗯…啊…爀兒快點再進來啊，哥這裡好癢，嗯……嗯…」  
  
韓相爀這時明白了為什麼其他哥會累成那樣了，但好在自己年輕力盛，一整晚絕對沒有問題的，打算這次一定要幹到李弘彬以後在也不敢去玩其他人為止，或是只喜歡跟自己玩。  
  
隨後果然又是一整晚的旖旎……  
  
這次果汁全用完，李弘彬果然經過這晚安分了不少，除了日常需求找找鄭澤運，或是找上韓相爀，剩下其餘時間除了也無法分給其他人了，空檔時間除了日常的打遊戲，他還在煩惱一件事，那就是該怎麼躲著車學沇，不被挑了空檔吃掉。  
  



End file.
